1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved bridge for stringed musical instruments. The bridge is mounted on the body of the instrument to position the tensioned strings thereof which extend between an anchor on the body of the instrument and tuning keys on the head of the instrument. The bridge elevates the strings above the surface of the body and the neck of the instrument and often provides for a plurality of adjustments, in addition to the tuning keys, to control intonation of the strings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide individually adjustable saddles or the like on the bridge of a guitar to provide individual control of intonation of the guitar strings. Such guitar bridges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,286; 4,069,733; 4,128,033 and 4,135,426 wherein it is taught to adjust the height and effective length of the strings to individually control intonation thereof.